


Post-Apocalyptic BATIM [Bendy x Fem!Reader]

by The_Dancing_Demon



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Post-Apocalyptic BATIM...?, homebrew - Fandom, i dont even know - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Based off of a dream I had, Bendy Swears, Everyone swears, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut...?, I Don't Even Know, Maybe smut eventually...?, Swearing, You Swear, irradiated animalsss, many lost ones, oh god this is probably shit, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Demon/pseuds/The_Dancing_Demon
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy x Fem!Reader, Bendy x reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Discovery of the Studio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Nuclear war has spread across the world at this point.

You're sitting on top of a pile of rubble that you've made into a sorta makeshift home base, though you do have to repair it after every storm season. Let's just say you're not necessarily the best at building things.

You ARE good at raiding other bases, making weapons, and discovering new materials to use, though. You're quite the explorer.

You see storm clouds on the horizon, coming closer at a faster-than-normal pace, and you decide it's time to evacuate.

As soon as you grab your taser staff (which you're very proud of having built) you're off, already yards away from your home, not going to come back for a long while.

You soon come across the rubble of an old wooden building, half-sunken into the ground, a sign that you can barely read hanging above the door.

The smell of damp mildew comes from the building, probably from all of the rotting wood.

You don't understand how anyone could've made their homes like this.

What if irradiated boars had shown up to tear the place down?

Then you wonder if they even had to deal with boars like that, of enormous size and strength, up to 300 pounds of pure muscle.

As tempting as it is to cook and eat those things, you know that it would really harm you if you tried to digest that shit.

You use your stuff to nudge the door open.

"Hello?" You call out into the darkness, and a wave of damp cave-smell wafts towards you, making you lightheaded.

This place is partially underground, though, and you really need to get underground to avoid the lightning.

You don't think the mildew and mold at every turn would be too great, either.

You glance at the ever-approaching ominous clouds, and you make a quick decision.

You step inside the great maw of the entryway, closing the door behind you, the darkness swallowing you up.


	2. Enter the Belly of the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! im sorry if this is trash, but i like the idea... also is sorry sammy be here now :(

You turn the mode on your staff to **ready** , making a small, crackling light on the top so that you can see around.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" You call out, the only response a small echo of yourself, and the creaking of the old, rotted wood.

You see posters all over the walls as you slowly walk down, the floor at a slight angle, so that you go further into the belly of the beast with each step.

You hear a small murmur come from next to you, and when you look down, you see what looks like a person made of ink, reaching out towards you, eyes a pale yellow, and a sort of pained sigh comes after it retracts its arm, and seems to curl up further into itself.

"Oh, God... What happened?" You whisper to yourself as you see more of those yellow eyes down the hallway.

As you walk by each one, they make a small noise of acknowledgment, then a sigh, and go back to cradling themselves, or crying, or gently hitting their own head against the wall over and over.

Soon, you find a hallway that branches off from the main one, without any of these creatures down it, and deciding that you're not in the mood for these weird globs of ink, you turn on your heel and go down.

When one of those creature sees you turn, they start to make a loud creaking noise, and the others join in, making a noise that sounds like the wind howling around an old building.

You eventually get far enough down the hallway that you can't hear them anymore, and the light on your staff starts to fizz out.

"Oh, not this fucking shit---" You could've sworn you had already fixed this problem as you hit your hand on the side of it, and you're so distracted by it that you don't hear the creaking of footsteps behind you, the shadow of the blunt side of the ax about to hit your head, but as the blow is about to hit, you swing around and taze the figure in the stomach, making him drop the ax in pain, which you then pick up, raising the sharp side over his head.

"Gimme ONE REASON not to kill you RIGHT NOW---"

"Please! Please, sheep!" His voice was young, surprisingly, and he had a mask that looked like one of the faces on the rotting posters on, "I need you so that I can be free from this place! So that My Lord will notice me!"

"First of all, don't call me SHEEP, dumbass," you growl, threatening with the weapon overhead, "and I don't wanna be a part of your weird cult thing you got going. None o' that Aku or Axolotl shit, got it?! And if you wanna leave, go out the front door, IDIOT!!!"

"I-It's not that simple... My Lord must free me on his accord, I cannot walk out like some---"

"Enough with your rambling SHIT!!! I will LITERALLY KILL YOU RIGHT NOW---"

"P-Please, I---"

"NOPE!!!"

You slice the ax through his mask and through his head with a sickening **THUNK** , and his ink melts away into the floor.

Your staff starts working again, and you get a better look at the mask.

The top of the mouth on the cartoon is cut out for a mouth-hole, but the eyes aren't, so you're not quite sure how he was able to see.

A deep rumbling from below suddenly cuts off your thoughts, and you decide that it's time to move further. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trashy trash trash trash  
> comment, kudos, and subscribe  
> thx for ur tiiimmmeee  
> btw did u get the references? lemme know in the comments


	3. The Lighter Side of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on down to the cartoon side  
> Take a look around, they'll be lots to find  
> Just mind those inky blotches  
> Ẏ̶̟O̵̳͌Ũ̴̮ ̶̻̍N̵͚̓Ê̵͚V̴̥͐Ḙ̸̀R̴̡͌ ̶̻̕K̵͎͗N̶̰̉O̶̗͐W̸͚̆ ̸̨̾W̵̰͂Ḧ̶͙́Ä̵̭Ṯ̷͌ ̶̦͒W̵̱͠A̷͉͑T̸̩̆C̸̱̃H̷̻̅Ẽ̷͔S̷̨͌
> 
> Song by: K-Modo  
> Title: You Will Believe

You continue down the pathway and find a sort of cabinet labelled "Miracle Station" that you could fit inside.

_That might come in handy,_ you think, then skirt around it, and see what seems to be a marble carving of the cartoon character you've been seeing everywhere.

Bendy.

You wonder how long this place had even been here.

With all of the ink, you'd have to think at before 2300, at least.

The design of the place seems to date it even before the Revolution of 2239, when androids gained the same rights as humans, which happened, eh, probably before cyborgs became their own race.

You never paid attention to the history classes from before the war.

You start to wish you had paid more attention, and made your time with your friends and family worthwhile.

A noise startles you, bringing you out of your thoughts and back into the present. You whip around, and feel ink drip onto your face.

You warily look above you, just to see a broken pipe with ink dripping from it.

You don't know why you expected a cartoon character to be there.

That would be silly.

SillyVISION.

The production you see on all of the posters, right? Sillyvision?

You chuckle at your own joke as you continue down the tunnels, the twists and turns seemingly endless.

Then you find a little shape covered in ink.

When you pick it up, you realize that it's a small plush of the character Bendy.

"Aw," you whisper to yourself, putting it in your small leather hip-bag that you carry rations in.

You then feel the hairs on your neck stand up, and you turn to see a cardboard cut-out of Bendy.

"Huh," you murmur, tracing the outline, still feeling that you're being watched.

You decide to leave it alone as you continue down the dark hallway you've turned towards, then realize that there's a large glob of ink, probably six feet tall, seemingly wheezing at the end of the hallway, slowly moving up and down with its breath.

"Um... H-Hello?" You ask, and its breathing hitches as it rumbles and turns to you.

An inky hand forms from the ink, globules of the congealed substance seeming to make up this hand as it reaches in your direction, then pulls the main mass down the hall towards you.

A creaky whisper comes from it, as two horns rise from the ink, shaping into a crescent-moon shaped head with sharp, yellow-stained teeth that have drool dripping from between them.

"W-What are you doing? Stay back!" You exclaim, slowly backing up.

You realize the you've been backed into a wall, and you press yourself up against it as the beast looms over you, the smell of mildew and paper on its hot, damp breath as it rumbles, Ḽ̵̢͠e̵̡̒̑a̴̤͛v̶̝͛e̵͍̫͆ ̴̖̺̕ḫ̸͋ḙ̴͙̋r̷̼̙͌e̴̳̅.̷͍̆̐"̶̹̳̈́

When you don't move, frozen with fear, it presses in even more, ink from its forehead dripping onto yours.

**"̷̨̢̫̜̪̦̫͙̥̰̯̘͖̩̲͖͉̼̤̽̈́͌̈́̎͆̋̅͆͝G̴̨͓͓̜̹̮̹͙̦̖͍̠̻̈́͊̀Ȩ̸̡̧̼̮͉̟̠̲̥̮̲̭̜͓̪͈̬̜̼̙̹́̚͠Ţ̶̡̻͚̜̫̫͎̜͙̤̣̺͕̘̝͖̞́͗̋̽̊̃͊̓̀̍͜͝ ̸̢̛̪͛̇̈́̌̀̽̃̓̒̑́̆̆̄̇̊̈́̄̾͘̕͝͝O̵̧̯̤̳̺̺̥̪̖͎̺͉͊̋̃̑͐͌͛͋͒̓̂͑̈͒͒̏͘̚͝͠ͅͅƯ̵̡̛̩̻̬̘͓̖̱̝͙͚̰̘̰̱̥̤͓͗̔͆̃̌̎̈̃̎̄̑̈́̄̍͆̑̉̊̚͘͘T̴͔̆̂̈̄͂̽̓̌̂͂̔̃̕ ̷̨̢̮̯̞̰̩̖̺͍̇̇̏̉̾̉̆̉͒̊͐̄̆͆͒̑̋̿͘̕͝͠Ơ̵̡̨̫͈̘̳̣̺̣̝͐̂͆̀̔͌̉̎̌̿̏́͌F̶̨̧̫̣̱̲̝͔̠͖̣̪̱̳̭̥͎̰̙̈́͆͗͊̈́̈͊̕͝ͅ ̵̧̡̛̖͇̩͇͖̰̜͎̭̼͇͕̉͋̐̽̓̉̈͐̇̽̚͘͝͝H̴͓̜̼̪̯̖͊Ȇ̴̢͔͙̖̯̠̻̘̾͂̏͆̇͛̇̈̕R̷̡̛̦̺̙̝͙̠͙̤̖̭̗̦͚͙̫͒̋̇̈́̂̇̋̔̈́̿̒͆̓̇̓͆̓̆̎͝͠Ȩ̶̳͎̼͕̮͙̗͚̮̗̩̘̜͙̎́̒̐̍͒̀͑̉̓̾͗̈̆̚̕̚̕͝ͅͅ!̶̡̡̧̨͍͚͚͉̥̠̣̜͍̦̲̙͍͍̀̔͛̉̂̈́̌͒̊̈́́̃͑̄͑͗͘͜͝!̸̨̹͙̭̺͚͎̲̭̣͕̝̬͙̣̟̗̮̾̈́̋̓͋̉̅͊́̀!̸̨̭̞̣̤̪̘̥̠͕͍̬͙͍̄̆ͅͅ"̸͔͚͙̖̰͐̆͛̽̈́̐̈́͌̓̋̈́́́̎͋̏̀̍̄͋̿̏̚͘͘ͅ,** It bellows, and you manage to slip around it and run, run long and hard until you find a Miracle Station, which you then scramble into and

close the little door, looking through the slot.

It seems that it hasn't followed you, so you breath a sigh of relief, and then slowly fall asleep from the mental and physical exhaustion.


	4. Sent from Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll do anything, anything, anything that you need me to do  
> Absolutely anything for you  
> I will be aware of the ink, swim or sink, watching out for anything out of the blue  
> This nightmare's coming true...  
> ...What did I get myself into?
> 
> Song by CG5  
> Title: Absolutely Anything

You wake up to the sound of ink dripping.

Glancing at your surroundings, you remember what happened to you.

How long had you been asleep? Did you miss anything important?

Suddenly, you hear a woman's voice singing something.

_**"̴̳͑C̷̡̠̐͘ͅą̸̇̊n̵̤̠̈́̊ ̷̝̉́ỵ̷̿͝ȏ̸͖̰͍͌͠ų̶͙͕̐͋ ̸̣͘h̶̗́̓e̶͉͛͛̕a̵̛̩̹͗̾r̷̻̀ ̸͙̝̌͗̽m̴͉̫̱̉̃̒e̷͖̳̹͝ ̴̱̗͋͌ͅc̴̰̄͆͆ͅa̸̛̘̻l̷̡̛͍̤͊̎l̸͓͍̙͠ḯ̴͈͋͂n̴̢̠̺̂̊̍g̸̗̍̐̿?̴̧͕̿ ̴͕̐͝C̸̤̈́a̴̧̬̩͗́l̶͖̉ḽ̸͉̦̋i̷̩͑̑̚ͅn̶͎̻̉̎g̵̭͘͠ ̵̡̣͖̈̒͝o̶̤̹͙̍̉ǘ̸̙̼̺t̵͕̆͝ ̴̹͑̃͘t̸̙͕̅̅͝o̵̢̠̾̆͜ ̵̫̲̽̊͌ỵ̴͓͇́̃͝o̶̔́͋ͅǘ̸̻̓͝?̷̘̻̣͌̈́"̶͖̔**_

It draws nearer, and continues.

_**"̷̦̆̀Ị̶̲̮̾'̸̢͉̒m̸͇̬̔̽ ̷̦̉ḟ̸̯̺a̸̜͘l̴̗̯̣̊̃l̶͍͐i̵͓̽͝n̸͉̕͝g̶̡̓͌ ̵̧͖͖̓a̶̡̟̰̿͠p̸̝̌a̸̻͒̉̌ṟ̵̊̃͘t̷̪͂̀͝,̶̧̨̼̈́̍̕ ̴̺͚͐̕Ĭ̸̧̗͚̽͗'̵̘̎̓m̷̹͔͔̽̈́̌ ̵͕̚f̶̹͈͒ȃ̴̝͊l̴̺̬͒l̷͚̈́ì̸̧̢̮̚n̷̨̩̏̓͗ğ̴͇̅͑.̶͇͉͙̔ ̸̞̺̼̑͆̑Ť̷̰̂h̶͎̘̭́̐ī̷̹s̵̢̛̹̬͌̂ ̶̖̘̮́̇̕b̷̼̃͠o̶̧̻̾͘d̶͔̲̿́y̸̱̋̋ ̵̨͚͔̃̈́͝I̸̝̗͝ ̴̧̏m̶̛̯̜̍ͅũ̷̢̻̽̅s̴͇̯̾t̸̛͍̻̙̽ ̴̲͝r̶̪͉̝͂e̵̤͋̈́͘ṅ̵̯ͅḙ̷̫͋͒̽w̶͙̻̃̆̚.̷̖͗͒̐.̸̼̿̓̚.̶̦̪̜̾̈"̵̢̮̰̏**_

You tense as an ink woman walks by, two small horns poking out through her sleek, black hair, a halo half-floating above her head, and what you notice the most is that the left side of her face is melting off, and you can see her bare muscles moving as she continues to sing.

Then she stops, and turns in your direction.

**_"I know you're hiding in there. Come on out, and I will reward you. I can help you escape this place,"_** she says with a soft, calming voice that reminds you of your mother.

You don't know if you can trust her, though, and she then pounds on the door of the Miracle Station that you're in, causing it to creak and make your teeth rattle.

_**"GET OUT OF THERE, COWARD!!! I NEED TO GET OUT OF THE STUDIO, TOO! WE CAN HELP EACH OTHER!!!"**_

With a sudden adrenaline rush, you open the door as hard as you can, sending the woman flying backwards as she shrieks.

You then run through the halls, ink dripping over you and soaking into your shoes as your dash through puddles.

You hear her pursuit, and then she slowly comes to a stop behind you, laughing.

**_"You think you can run. You think you can hide. Sweetheart, I'll find you anyway. I'll use your parts to make me beautiful again, unless you want to help me..."_** she says in a sing-song.

You stop.

And turn around to face her.

"And you won't hurt me? At all?"

**_"Well, I can't promise that you won't get hurt by helping me, but personally, I don't believe I will,"_** she chuckles, extending he hand.

You slowly reach for her hand, then shake it, and she smiles.

_**̸̛̝ ̷̖͝"̴̯̦̐͜Ä̵̭̭͍́̓n̷̡̡̫̔̓o̸̧̊t̴̲͖̲̅̎̔ḩ̴͌̾e̷̿̐̃ͅȑ̴͓̜ ̵̣̂̈́̔f̸̙̹̹͂͌̉l̵̡̟̜̏̃́y̴̫̭̤̔̽ ̶̛͚͎̓̓i̴̳̎͛̚n̴͇͎̍͆̔ ̴̘̊̀̚m̸͔̠̩͆y̸̫͂ ̴̥̦̱̆̐e̶̮̚n̷̨̾͊̄d̵̟͖̎͛l̷̺̀ę̷̨͇̌s̸̞̫̐̃s̷͉̜͗̇̃ ̵͕̪̗̅͒̊w̴̜͊e̴̦͙͔͊b̵̮̅̽́.̶͙̖̪̑̃.̴̢̻͉͝.̵̨̨̢̉͑"̵̻͌̅** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to ascend?


	5. Quick Author's Note!!!

**Hey! It's The_Dancing_Demon here! I'm sorry to say for everyone who's reading, all of my works are on pause as the coronavirus continues to be a problem. My life is really hectic in North Idaho, as we're close to Washington where all of the really bad cases are. Only five positive cases currently, and they're in South Idaho, but everything's closing and the stores are out of food and shit like that. Why is all of the toilet paper gone?! With the coronavirus, you get a runny nose, not a runny ass!!! Anyway, I apologize, and I hope that everything goes okay. With my respiratory issues after having pneumonia as a young kiddo, I might not do too well once I get it, so don't expect anything for a WHILE with all of this dumb shit going on.**

**Tizri, LunaJ_The_whitwolf, Stewiefangirl, Toothless1997, Thatdumbeast, FlyingWerecats and the guests that have left kudos on this, I apologize so much. I'll miss you, and if you guys still write your stuff, I promise I'll try to find time to read it.**

**I love you guys!**

**< 3**


End file.
